Nochebuena
by milo-g
Summary: Él asintió. Se acercó al borde del balcón y se apoyó en el barandal. Le tiraba miradas furtivas hasta que, finalmente, habló. ―Te ves genial con ese vestido. Ella se sonrojó ―, gracias. Tú te ves muy guapo. One-shot. Para Celestial.


Hola.

Este fic es parte de la actividad Santa Secreto del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. El fic es para CelestialWolf. Espero que lo disfrute.

Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Me disculpo si hay OoC o incongruencias o errores. No estaba en todas mis facultades cuando lo escribí.

Disfruten.

* * *

El invierno llegaba veloz a Sinnoh junto con una invitación para Platina Berlitz. _Están cordialmente invitados al Banquete Nacional de Navidad de Sinnoh. Señorita Platina, Señorito Diamond, Señorito Pearl._ Los Banquetes de Sinnoh variaban mucho, dependiendo de quiénes los organizaban. Platina sospechaba que esta vez era cortesía del alcalde, por eso ellos tres estaban invitados –salvadores de Sinnoh, ejem…–. Ella suponía que la vestimenta sería formal, más con los modos de expresarse en la invitación.

No era algo que le apasionara exactamente, pero sí le interesaba.

En la tarde llegó Diamond a tomar el té, una pequeña costumbre que tenían los tres, aunque en esa ocasión, Pearl no se les pudo unir.

Platina aprovechó la ocasión para comentarle a Diamond acerca de la invitación, además de _otras_ cosas más.

―Diamond, yo confío bastante en ti.

―Yo también confío en usted, señorita ―Dia sonrió.

Platina le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió ―, me gustaría, um, contarte un secreto ―Diamond asintió ―, pero no puedes contarle a Pearl.

―¿Es algo malo...?

―No, no, pero **debes** jurar que no le dirás a Pearl.

―Lo juro.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon y ella desvió la mirada.

―Estoy enamorada de Pearl.

Diamond sonrió ampliamente y la miró ―, me alegro muchísimo, señorita.

...

Cerca del atardecer, Diamond estaba volviendo a Pueblo Hojaverde. Antes de regresar a su casa, decidió pasar por la de Pearl para decirle acerca de la fiesta. Golpeó dos veces la puerta y esperó la respuesta, que llegó veloz.

―¿¡Quién es!? ¿¡Qué quiere!? ―El rubio exclamó al abrir la puerta a toda velocidad ―. ¡No compraré nada!

―Hola, Pearl ―Diamond contestó tranquilo ―. Traigo noticias de la señorita.

―Oh, claro, pasa, Dia.

Ambos se sentaron en la sala de la casa y Diamond le contó acerca de la invitación.

―Vaya... Siempre vi esa fiesta en la televisión, pero nunca creí que seríamos invitados. ¡Esto es genial! ―Diamond sonrió mientras comía unas galletas que llevaba en el bolsillo ―. ¡Conoceremos gente genial! ¡Haremos nuestro número de comedia, habrá comida deliciosa, la señorita usará un vestido hermo...! ¡E-Ejem, es decir!

Diamond entrecerró sus ojos por un momento, dejó de lado sus galletas y se acercó más a Pearl.

―A ti te gusta la señorita, ¿no, Pearl?

―¡C-Claro que no! ¿¡Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas!? ¡Mira, es Taurina Omega! ―Pearl prendió la televisión en un canal al azar.

―¡Patrañas! ¡No dan Taurina Omega los sábados! ¡Y estás enamorado de la señorita!

―¡Shh! ¡No lo grites! ―Pearl le puso sus manos en la boca, pero rápido las sacó llenas de migas de galletas ―. Puede ser que ella me guste un poco... ¡Pero no le digas nada, Dia, es decir, Diamond!

Diamond prometió que no diría nada de ninguno de sus amigos, pero dentro de su cabeza ya maquinaba un plan.

...

Antes de lo esperado, el baile de Navidad llegó. Los tres amigos había acordado encontrarse en la casa-mansión de Platina y un vehículo de ella los llevaría.

Ambos chicos llevaban sus trajes para la ocasión y, al llegar, se encontraron con la chica en un vestido corto azul y rojo.

―Señorita, se ve hermosa ―Dia comentó, apenas sonrojado y con una sonrisa.

―Gracias, Diamond, tú también te ves genial.

Ambos esperaron, entonces, el cumplido de parte de Pearl, que no llegó hasta que Diamond le dio un codazo en las costillas.

―T-Te ves bien ―comentó escueto el rubio sin siquiera mirarla.

―Gracias ―respondió irritada.

De repente, el ambiente era un poco más pesado.

―¿N-No deberíamos irnos ya? ―Preguntó Dia.

Ambos asintieron y se acercaron al auto. Platina y Pearl subieron, pero Diamond no.

―¿Dia? ¿No subirás? ―Cuestionó Pearl.

―Yo... iré adelante, sí, eso. No quiero arrugar el vestido de la señorita.

Antes de que alguno se quejara, les cerró la puerta del auto en la cara.

Pearl y Platina se miraron un segundo, pero luego desviaron las miradas hacia cada ventana.

El salón donde se realizaba la fiesta era el más lujoso de Sinnoh, además del más grande. Tenía largas escaleras que daban a la puerta, múltiples balcones y altos ventanales vestidos de cortinas de telas finas, importadas de otras regiones. Servían comidas muy variadas, desde platos tradicionales de Sinnoh hasta comidas exóticas.

Cuando llegaron los tres, el lugar estaba medianamente concurrido. En la puerta los recibió el alcalde y en el salón se encontraron con varias personas conocidas, como líderes de gimnasio y Alto Mando, entrenadores de renombre y empresarios.

―Oye, Pearl ―Diamond llamó ―, ¿puedes traernos algo de tomar? Por favor.

Pearl asintió y veloz se alejó.

―Se ve muy lindo este lugar, ¿verdad, Dia...?

―Señorita, debes decirle a Pearl cómo te sientes. Pronto. Esta noche, de ser posible ―dijo Diamond veloz y susurrando.

―¿De qué me estás...?

―¡Volví! ―Exclamó Pearl ―, ¿de qué hablaban?

―¡Nada! ―Respondieron al unísono.

Los tres dieron un trajo de la bebida.

―Señorita Berlitz, qué gustó verla ―un señor se acercó a Platina y ella se alejó con él hablando.

―¿No crees que le queda estupendamente ese vestido, Dia..?

―Pearl ―el azabache lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos ―, debes decirle a la señorita tus sentimientos. Pronto. Esta noche.

Pearl rio incómodo ―. ¿De qué hablas, Dia, es decir, Diamond?

Él rodó los ojos ―, solo sigue mi consejo, como mejor amigo.

Diamond se alejó, dejando pensado a Pearl.

...

Pocos antes de la medianoche, el salón estaba bastante lleno. Pearl se había dirigido a uno de los balcones, el más alejado, para poder respirar por un momento.

―Señ... Platina ―se acercó a ella ―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Está un poco abarrotado allí, ¿no crees?

Él asintió. Se acercó al borde del balcón y se apoyó en el barandal. Le tiraba miradas furtivas hasta que, finalmente, habló.

―Te ves genial con ese vestido.

Ella se sonrojó ―, gracias. Tú te ves muy guapo.

Él también se sonrojó. Volvió a pensar en las palabras de Diamond, y les dio vueltas, una y otra vez, hasta que se decidió.

―Sabes... Hay algo que quiero decirte ―se giró a ella ―; creo que desde un tiempo que... me gustas. Mucho. Como, mucho mucho.

Pearl no podía verse la cara, pero sabía que estaba rojo, tanto que sentía sus mejillas explotar.

―¿De verdad, Pearl?

―¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién mentiría sobre algo así? ―Contestó refunfuñando y sin mirarla.

De repente, Platina soltó una carcajada. Pearl giró rápido para poder verla y se encontró con su sonrisa.

―¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!?

―Que... Tú también me gustas mucho mucho.

―¿De...? ―Se interrumpió a sí mismo ―. ¡Por supuesto! ¡Quién miente en algo así!

Ella rio de nuevo su acercó a él, puso sus manos en los hombros masculinos y él la abrazó por la cintura.

―Feliz Navidad.

Se besaron apenas y se miraron a los ojos. Luego volvieron a repetirlo, una y otra vez, por el resto de la noche.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Agredezco mucho los reviews, aunque sean de hate(?)

Saludos y feliz Navidad a todos~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discriminar, si me decís qué está mal, lo puedo arreglar.**


End file.
